


His Goddess

by Wolfsonic



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I have no self control, Protective Shirou, dressing up, i love these two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsonic/pseuds/Wolfsonic
Summary: The mayor asked Shirou to help keep watch during a fancy party, though he thinks it might be a scheme for Michiru to get him in a suit.
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	His Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> I have no self control, please forgive me. I love these two so much and I'm sad to see there is not much fanfiction with them. I'm on such a writers kick right now. Also, the teen up rating is for what Shirou is implying, we don't see them do anything.

Shirou gave a small, annoyed tug to the collar of his turtleneck, his usual attire kept safely at home. He opted to wear a black turtleneck instead of a dress shirt, since he was forced to keep his collar off. He was also wearing a suit jacket and pants with the turtleneck. He had never in his many years of living needed to wear such things. He blamed Michiru (the mayor asked him to come, but he will mostly blame his girlfriend) for her influence in getting this attire for him. 

The mayor had asked him to help be on watch at the event, this had happen days after Michiru told him he was going with Nazuna. He felt they we conspiring against him because when he noticed, there was a good amount of guards that didn't need to be there. 

He even talked to the mayor about his purpose in being here. She just smiled and just told him to wait and here he was hidden in the farthest corner he could find to not be noticed. The police chief himself had come over to share some small talk before leaving. The music that was playing around him as he let out an annoyed huff. What irked him though was that Michiru was no where to be found, even though Nazuna had practically dragged her from her and Shirou's home to get ready. 

Shirou scanned his eyes through the crowd just as he heard the crowd of formal dressed Beastman grow hushed. His eyes look to see Nazuna, she had an flowing light pink dress on, her shoulders bare as the straps hung off the side. He huffed and was about to move his eyes when another sight made him stop in his tracks. 

Michiru walked beside her friend feeling like she was out of place her eyes roaming the crowd. When her eyes finally found Shirou, a bright smile lit up on her face. Shirou -the Silver Wolf- had been deemed a god amoung the beastmen, but in this moment he felt like a normal beastmen compared to the goddess that just walked into the room. Michiru much like himself left her normal wear at home (well, he guesses Nazuna's).

She was wearing a red dress the clung to her just slightly, enough to show her curves but, enough to not be plastered to her skin. A matching red shawl was wrapped over her shoulders as before meeting her eyes again. She saw the teasing smile she usally had on her face when he noticed him blushing. 

Yea, Shirou definitely knew he was fucked, he never in his life ever wanted to come to something like this. He even told Michiru once, but right now he was questioning his decision. He completely missed Nazuna push her towards him before Michiru made her way up to him. 

Shirou just continued to look at her stunned as she rested her elbows on the table and her face propped on her hands. "Do you like it?" She asked teasingly. 

The question made Shirou snap out of his daze before he loosened his collar again and swallowed "You're trying to kill me aren't you."

"I don't know what your talking about" Michiru said with a soft laugh.

"You set this up didn't you." Shirou said again as he gently grabbed her arm to pull her to his side. He was scanning again, not looking for danger but, to glare at the people who looked at Michiru wrong. 

"Nazuna had an extra ticket so she gave it to me, I noticed I could bring a plus 1" Michiru said with a smile as she shrugged "I knew you didn't like these types of things so I insisted the mayors help." 

Shirou fought the urged to huff as he looked down at the smiling Tanuki before planting a quick kiss to her lips. He chuckled when he felt her freeze, he didn't normal show affection outside of hand holding in public. The evening passed by with small talk and with Nazuna stepping over to talk to them. 

Shirou noticed the soft flick of Michiru's ears when a song they actually recognized began to play. It was a slow dance, he knew because when ever Mirichu puts on music. No matter what he was doing and that song came on, Michiru would grab his hand and they'd dance to it. 

This time Michiru made no move to dance even though it was clear to Shirou she really wanted to. Even he had to admit, it was their song and he gave a soft sigh before stepping away from the table. Normally he didn't like attention on himself, but he's doing alot of things he doesn't usual do tonight. With his hand still in her's he gently pulled her towards the dance floor, where a few other were beginning to gather or leave. 

He could almost feel Michiru's suprised gaze on the back of his head before turning to meet it. He pulled Michiru close, as he intertwined their fingers, his other hand rested on her waist. Michiru smiled as she rested her hand on his shoulder and Shirou didn't fight the blush that was clearly on his face. 

The song continued as he let Michiru lean against him, he looked to the people singing the song and half-heartily glared at Nazuna. She was singing the female side of the song and all she did was give a small smile. Again, yet another person in on this scheme and yet Shirou couldn't seem to care, not with Michiru's smile on him. 

When the song finished, Michiru gently pulled him back to their secluded corner and smiled. "I was not expecting that from you."

"You always make me dance to it, it was my turn" Shirou said with an eye roll before it fell into his usual soft smile. 

Michiru laughed softly "I dont think i make you, you willingly come."

"Yea, well you put it on when ever I'm busy with paper work." Shirou said as Michiru rested her head on his shoulder. 

"It gets you to take a break doesn't it?" Michiru said earning a soft huff from the wolf beside her. Not much later the mayor had stepped over to them, Michiru lifted her head from his shoulder, but kept holding his hand under the table. The tanuki knew Shirou was a bit iffy with affection in front of who he'd deem his boss. She excused herself to get a drink from the drink table, Shirou nodded and untangled their hands so she could go.

Shirou kept Michiru in his peripheral vision as he spoke to the mayor. "Though I wish Michiru just asked me for me to join her, thank you for making me come."

The mayor smiled "we both knew you wouldn't want to come and she was worried that you would say no, don't hold it against her."

"I don't, though I still hate this" he jestered to his clothing before continuing to speak "I am still having fun with her though."

The mayor nodded but, before she could speak Shirou wiped his full gaze to look at Michiru. A beastmen with brown hair and equally brown eyes was talking to Michiru, though Shirou wasn't the protective type. He knew Michiru could handle herself, but she was painfully oblivious sometimes when it came to someone flirting with her. Something this beastmen was clearly doing as she just seemed to answer to what ever he was saying. 

Shirou also did not like the way the other was standing close and could see Michiru take a step back. "I'm sorry mayor, but I must go." The mole-rat nodded she took seeing the interaction. 

Shirou walked trough the crowd before going around to show up behind Michiru. He put an arm over her shoulder protectively and he pulled his teeth back in a silent snarl. The other beastmen seemed go freeze at his presence. "Is he bothering you, love." 

Michiru blushed softly at her pet name said so clearly infront of someone, she looked up at him "yea, I'm fine." She said with confusion her her face. When she did look back at the other he was already gone. "What was that about?" She asked when she looked at Shirou again. 

He gently grabbed her hand before turning and walking outside, the soft chatter and music fadded out. When they were far enough away, Michiru turned to say something before Shirou gently cupped her face with both hands and kissed her. 

They stayed like that for a bit, even though it stayed as a sweet kiss Shirou couldn't promise what would happen later. "I will not say sorry for stepping in when I did." Shirou whispered into her lips.

Michiru's arms were wrapped around her waist as she spoke "I get what you were doing, but thought you said you only call me pet names at home." 

"I needed to convey that you were mine." Shirou said as he watch her blush darken. "You do look radiant."

"I-I didn't think you'd like it this much." Michiru admitted softly, as she looked away slightly. She didn't get far before Shirou drew her gaze to his again. 

"You do not give yourself any credit, the beastemen call tye Silver Wolf a god, I don't see it." Shirou said as he stared down at Michiru "you are a goddess."

Michiru blushed before burying her face in his chest, he head slightly shaking no. Shirou put his nose to the top of her head as he hugged her. "I'm just me" Michiru said softly. 

Shirou just smiled softly "you are everything." He let one of his small smiles show, just for her. Only ever for her. He gently moved his face to whisper in her ear "how about we head home and I show you just how much I wish to worship you."

Shirou pulled back feeling proud at seeing the heavy blush on her cheeks, before he gently tugged her out of the building. Michiru quickly sent and quick text to Nazuna saying they were leaving as she followed Shirou home. Let's just say Kuro made haste when they did arrive home.

**Author's Note:**

> So the song that Michiru and Shirou see as their song is called "Over and Over again" by Nathan Sykes featuring Ariana Grande. Give it a listen, its so good.  
> Also, sorry if my one-shots are really short.


End file.
